


Cute

by gayfandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfandom/pseuds/gayfandom
Summary: A fluffy little oneshot
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Cute

Logan and Patton were currently in the sitting room trying to come up with a compromise about adopting a dog, but of course Virgil walked in. Logan was trying his hardest to stay focused on what Patton was saying (not that he particularly understood why he wanted a dog so badly) but his eyes kept betraying him. He willed himself to stop looking at Virgil and explained to Patton for the 6th time why this was not a good idea. Everything was going fine, other than the fact that Patton wouldn't stop asking him for a dog. 

And then Virgil sneezed (an adorable sneeze if you can imagine) 

Logan: Can you just stop, just stop being cute for 2 seconds I'm trying to concentrate on my conversation alright just give me a minute.

Logan turned around to finish talking to Patton about not getting a dog.

Patton: ............

Logan: What? 

Roman: ...........

Virgil: ...........you called me cute

Logan started to panic (at the disco) he didn't actually say that part out loud did he. 

"No that is not what I meant I didn't mean to say that no" he said attempting to hide his mistake 

"OoOoOoOh Logannnnnnnnnnn" Roman sang

"Shut it was a completely reasonable mistake I didn't mean to say it" Logan said attempting to change there minds, but the damage had already been done. 

"So would you say the mistake was infinitesimal" 

"Patton" Logan swore one day he was going to let a spider out into Pattons room 

"LOGAN LIKES VIRGIL! LOGAN LIKES VIRGIL!" Roman chanted

Deceit peeked his head out from behind the wall "I totally don't ship it" he fibbed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Please let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
